


When The Flame Turns Black: Ressurection

by The_World_Of_Rabbitleap



Series: When The Flame Turns Black [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_World_Of_Rabbitleap/pseuds/The_World_Of_Rabbitleap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain mage has been resurrected through the R-system and comes back to destroy the world with his dragon. Though, Fairy Tail and their friends are ready to face the problem head on. Will they win or fail? Continued from When The Flame Turns Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Wendy laughed nervously. Natsu and Gajeel had gotten into a fight yesterday and haven't spoken a word. They had reached the edge of Magnolia, seeing it rebuilt and restored to its former glory of a busy town. "It's only been two years and they've already rebuilt the city," Wendy said in amazement.

"There's the guild," Natsu pointed to a building in the distance.

"Let's get going," Gajeel said roughly and they continued their journey through the newly-built Magnolia.

After their difficulty getting around, they arrived at the big doors of the guild. "They rebuilt it," Wendy said in awe.

Natsu and Gajeel nodded and the three entered. At first, no one noticed, but then everyone was staring at them. They looked at eachother as if something were wrong with them. "Welcome back!" Lucy came up to greet them.

Charles came up to Wendy and looked at the two dragon slayers that accompanied her friend. "I hope those two didn't do anything," Charles said with dissatisfaction.

"Oh, come on, Charles. They are quite reliable," Wendy told the cat.

"Wendy, you wouldn't believe how worried she was for you. She complained on how she can't trust you with two arrogant dragon slayers," Lucy told the little dragon slayer.

"Charles! There's no need to worry about me. I'm fine with Natsu-san and Gajeel-san," Wendy scolded the white exceed.

Natsu and Gajeel shared an amused look. Wendy looked at the two and smiled. "I see you two are finally getting along once more," Wendy told the two.

Erza came over, confused at Wendy's sentence. "What do you mean 'getting along again'?" Erza asked.

"The two got into a fight yesterday and refused to talk to eachother since then," Wendy explained.

Erza looked a bit interested. "Another reason why I can't trust them," Charles snorted.

"Tell me, what happened," Erza demanded.

"We were going through the forest, encountered monsters and somehow ended up fighting eachother," Natsu gave a short explanation; Gajeel didn't do or say anything.

Lily came up to the iron dragon slayer. "Lily," Gajeel accepted the black exceed's presence.

Lily said nothing back to his friend. "You three were gone too long. We keep getting news about Zeref's resurrection," Gray came over.

The three dragon slayers stared at Gray, seeming to want to here more information about it. "We can tell them later, Gray. For now, they must be tired," Lucy quickly said before Gray could go on.

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel looked at eachother and only shrugged. "We don't really need the rest. We only walked, we didn't run at all," Wendy told them.

"I'm guessing that they only pulled you along with them," Charles gave a small 'hmph'.

"No, the brat walked between Salamander and I," Gajeel told the white exceed and Natsu gave his agreement.

Charles seemed quite frustrated. "They were only trying to protect me from monsters," Wendy told her exceed.

Charles gave up and Erza said, "Why are we all standing at the door? Let's go find a table to sit at."

Many agreed. Lily and Gajeel went over to where Levy, Jet, and Droy sat. Natsu and Wendy followed the others to a table and they all sat there. "You were gone for quite a while. Why didn't you come earlier?" Lucy asked as soon as everyone was seated.

"We were doing a bit of traveling," Wendy explained.

"Where did you travel to?" Erza asked.

"We just went around Fiore. Nothing to special," Wendy answered.

"Did you walk?" Erza asked.

"We decided that we would avoid riding all forms of transportation since Gajeel and I couldn't really stand it. Also, if Wendy was tired, we would take turns carrying her," Natsu finally answered.

They all glanced at Wendy and she became a bit embarrassed. "It's not my fault that I can't walk for miles without getting tired," Wendy said sheepishly.

"She did quite well. We barely had to carry her anyways," Natsu defended the little girl.

They all understood the reasoning and Wendy asked, "Did you go on missions without us?"

"Yeah, we got others to come with us also," Gray answered the simple question.

"So tell us, what's with this 'Zeref's resurrection?" Wendy asked after many moments.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray glanced at eachother, not knowing how to answer. "Well…" Lucy began.


	2. Destruction

The table was silent before Erza answered, "There are rumors about how someone had rebuilt another R-system and had ressurected Zeref. Of course, the council has told the guilds across Fiore that they would be the ones to investigate."

The two dragon slayers nodded, understanding the situation. "I bet they'll have to finally count on me to bring Zeref down again," Natsu smiled.

"I've recently heard that Zeref is stronger than what he was when you fought him, Natsu,"Lucy warned him.

Charles gasped, the white exceed's eyes wide. She drew the attention of the table, all giving her a worried look. "What's wrong Charles?" Wendy asked.

It took a few moments before the exceed answered, "It's nothing. Just had thought of something."

They all watched her, but then turned their heads away and went on with other conversations.

* * *

"Lucy waved goodbye to everyone at Fairy Tail and waled home in silence. Things were running through her mind as she walked home alone, kind of missing Natsu and Happy tagging along.

She entered her home and sat down at her desk, deciding that she'd continue to write her novel. Her thought process went through lots of things. First it was the dragon slayers' return home; then reurned back to her novel; and then Zeref, the ressurection, an if Natsu would be able to defeat him like was able to a few years back.

A sudden idea came to mind so she pushed the novel to the side and grabbed a new sheet of paper and titled it, 'My Adventures With My Friends'. Satisfied with the title, she began to write.

* * *

Lucy stretched out and looked at the clock, seeing it was already eleven o'clock. Yawning, she put on her pajamas and went over to her bed to fall asleep. Seeing no pink-haired dragon slayer in her bed, she went under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy walked to the guild, alone again. When she reached the enterance, she could see many Fairy Tail members staring at the destroyed walls of the guild house. Lucy neared only to see Mira on the floor with large wounds and Wendy by her side, trying to heal the she-demon. Lucy came over to the two after seeing she had a piece of paper in hand. She pulled it from between Mira's fingers and began to read it. Master came up a furious look came rom him and Lucy handed him the paper, a bit horrified. After minutes master crushd the paper in one hand and magic came from him. Scared and confused faces were on the Fairy Tail members' faces. "What did it say, Master?" Warren asked.

"The ones that did this were the twin dragons of Sabertooth," Master had both hands in tight fists.

"Those two? I thought we were on good terms with them," Gajeel said, pushing to the front of the crowd with Master.

"Why would they do such a thing? They've already learned their lesson from Fairy Tail," Natsu backed Gajeel up.

For some reason, Master had the thought of when these two actually agreed upon something. Wendy gave a small nervous laugh as she continued to heal Mira. "Well, what else did it say?" Romeo too, pushed his way to the front.

"It only said that they hoped that we enjoyed their little gift from Sabertooth, nothing else much," Master said, a bit more calmly.

"Gramps, let me go see them. I'll see what the two are up to," Natsu volenteered.

"If Salamander is going to visit, then I might as well tag along. The brat can come along with us too," Gajeel stepped forth, arms crossed over his chest.

Master was put in shock and many whispered, Natsu and Gajeel hearing mostly "Since when did those two team up?"

Master's mind ran through what Gajeel just said. He'd go with Natsu and if Wendy wanted to, she could tag along as well. "W-well, that will be fine, but make sure they dragon slayers fully understand the situation. If they attack you, then I give you permission to fight back," Master was just stunned that Gajeel wanted to help both dragon slayers.

 _It must the fact that Gajeel has gotten closer to the other two_ Master thought, still watching Gajeel unbeliavably.

Gajeel looked at Wendy, waiting for an answer from her. "I'll meet you two at the train station after I finish healing Mira-san," Wendy told the two.

"Master, are you sure it's okay to send only three members to Sabertooth?" Erza asked.

Romeo wanted to go along with them, but he knew that he might be asked to stay here.

"It's fine Erza. Remember, it was them to teach Sting and Rogue who was stronger," Master said and turned to look at the destroyed guild.

Natsu and Gajeel made their leave and Wendy followed soon after and the guild went onto fixing the guild once more.

* * *

After a long train ride, Natsu and Gajeel stumbled out of the train and Gajeel asked, "Salamander, I don't know how you can continue to ride a train even though you get motion sickness."

"You get used to it eventually," Natsu said, a bit pale from the ride.

Wendy walked off the train without a trace of motion sickness. "Brat, tell me, how can you still stand any transportation?" ajeel asked, recovering a bit.

"I actually don't know," Wendy said nervously.

"We might as well start on our way to their guild," Natsu walked a few steps forward.

Gajeel growned and and followed and Wendy began after she realized she was getting left behind the two.


	3. A Visit To Some Old Friends

They headed to the guild, Gajeel recovering faster than Natsu. Natsu had finally recovered when they reached Sabertooth. They entered, seeing it was the total opposite of Fairy Tail. "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san!" A voice called out to them. They turned to see it was Sting and Rogue sitting at a table together.

The trio of dragonslayers walked over to the two. "Please, sit. What brings three dragon slayers here?" Sting offered and they sat down while Gajeel and Natsu eyed eachother. "We came here for one reason," Natsu told the twin dragon slayers and both of them had gotten serious.

"What would that be? I'm sure we could help you," Sting told them.

"Were you the ones that attacked Mira and our guild house last night?" Gajeel gave a scary gaze and both looked shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Rogue asked.

"Perhaps this may allow you to understand the situation much better," Wendy passed the note that Master had crumpled up.

They read the note and said, "Didn't you say that Mira was injured also?" All three nodded.

"She's a monster! We would never be able to take her down with dragon slaying magic. We saw her at the games, not the greatest idea to attack her alone," Sting told them and gave the note back.

"Did you check the scents?" Rogue asked.

"We all did. It smelled of the two of you. No other scents could be scented apart from our guild members," Natsu told him, all five of them knowing that Natsu had a really good nose.

"So you didn't do it in the end. It seems we'll have to set up a watch somewhere hidden then," Wendy sighed.

"Should we come too?" Sting asked, but the three Fairy Tail dragon slayers shook their head.

"If you need help, then you can always ask us!" Sting and Rogue walked with them outside.

They gave their farewells and the Fairy Tail mages made their way back to the train station. "It wasn't them so maybe someone took their form and destroyed the guild," Wendy came up with a solution. "Or they could've been taken over and they don't realize it," Natsu gave another solution, but only to be hit with an attack.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out.

The dust cleared just to see Natsu had been knocked out and in the hands of a dark figure. "We'll need this dragon slayer. His power will be needed for our sake," The dark figure said and disappeared.

"We need to get to the guild fast and tell the others that Salamander's been taken," Gajeel told Wendy and the girl nodded, both heading for the train station.

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling for allowing them to go on their own?" Lucy said, sitting at a table while she watched Master, Erza, and others rebuild the guild.

"Oh, don't worry, Lu-chan! They seem to have grown stronger so there's no reason to worry about them," Levy looked up from the book she was reading.

"I guess you're right," Lucy sighed and gave a smile.

"I wish I could've gone with Natsu-nii and the others," Romeo gave a frown of disappointment.

""Don't worry; they only went there to interrogate Sting and Rogue. They probably had no problem in doing it. They should be back soon though," Levy told the boy.

* * *

A few hours later, much of the guild was rebuilt, but Wendy and Gajeel were running into the construction sight, worry was in their eyes. Many came to greet them including Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Romeo. "What happened? Where's Natsu?" Some asked.

"The twins seem to have not done anything wrong, but a dark figure had taken Natsu. They said that they would need his power for their sake, but I'm not liking it one bit," Gajeel explained.

"I suggest we keep watch tonight to make sure we're not going to be attacked again," Wendy said shyly.

"I guess your bed feeling came to reality after all, Lu-chan," Levy told Lucy.

* * *

Natsu opened his, seeing darkness all around him. He was pinned against something behind him. He felt very weakened and low on magic power.

A laugh sounded and Natsu looked around, trying to find where the sound come from. "It seems that the strongest dragon slayer is now pinned to a wall that takes his magic power away, though not all to kill him off. Not very fun to be in the state you're in, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel," The voice stepped into the very little light in the room.

It was dark figure, but a cloak and hood covered the man. "I'll escape, just you wait," Natsu snarled, his hands making fists.

The man laughed again and left the dragon slayer in the darkness.


	4. Kidnapped, But Saved?

Some neared Natsu. Natsu looked up to see a woman with long dark purple hair come up to him. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here Salamander. Though, you must repay us for your stay and we would like that dark power within you," The woman gave a smile.

"I would never allow you to have it! Why would you want it anyway?" Natsu snarled.

"It doesn't concern you why we would like it. It will only help achieve our goal! Plus, at the moment, we're slowly absorbing your magic from you. We won't kill you, but we will take it so we can create our own dragon slayer except it'll be stronger than you," The woman cackled with a harsh laughter.

"You can't just create a dragon slayer by putting magic into them. A true dragon slayer's abilities come from a dragon itself!" Natsu told her angrily.

"There are many different ways to create a dragon slayer and we don't care if it's a true dragon slayer or not! We'll make them become the dragon god slayers! The most powerful type of slaying magic that can defeat dragons and gods. There will be nothing to stop them!" The woman told him.

A smile formed on Natsu's face. There's one that not even four dragon slayers can beat. Over nine years ago, four dragon slayers with a part of their guild had disappeared on their holy ground trying to defeat a single dragon," Natsu told her.

"The new slayer will defeat that dragon king without a problem!" The woman told and Natsu replied with, "I can't even defeat it."

A loud explosion sounded and Natsu sniffed the air and gave a smile. "Good luck with this enemy. You're out of luck at this point of time."

The woman ran and footsteps neared Natsu. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'll explain later. Just get me down," Natsu told them.

* * *

 

Levy sat at a table, books stacked up on the floor and table. "I can't believe Natsu got captured so easily. Tartaros had a difficult time taking him down," Lucy shook her head.

"It's quite strange," Wendy gave a sigh.

"Why would they want Natsu anyways? It feels like what happened two years ago," Gray asked.

"No information in this book either," Levy gave a sigh and frown and then looked at the two dragon slayers, asking, "Is there anymore information you can give me?"

Both of their heads shook and Levy gave another sigh. "You can do it, Levy!" Both Jet and Droy cheered.

Levy opened another book and began to read it. "Wendy, Gajeel, did the man really just disappear right in front of you?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. He disappeared with Salamander after the words he said. There was no trace of their scent anywhere," Gajeel confirmed.

"Perhaps the dark figure is part of a dark guild. Maybe those are the books that we should check first," Lily suggested.

"Indeed this is a mystery. Though why would they want to go after Natsu?" Erza came over.

"I would think it would be going after that dark power. It wouldn't be his lightning flame dragon mode or else they would go after Gajeel too and no other dragon slayer has that dark power," Charles had said after some deep thought.

"That could be it," Lucy gave her agreement.

"Erza, isn't Jellal supposed to be coming back for a visit? He's visited us around this time of year now that I think about it," Gray looked at Erza.

"Haven't talked to him since last year so I wouldn't know much," Erza gave a shrug.

"Jellal visited?" Wendy looked at them.

"Not the Edolas Jellal, but the Earthland Jellal. I still can't believe he managed to convince Oracion Sies to join his guild," Lucy informed her and Wendy gave a nod of understanding.

"Perhaps he can help us figure out who kidnapped Natsu," Levy closed another book.

"We might as well wait for his return and hope that Salamander can wait awhile longer," Gajeel told them and nods of agreement were given to the statement.

"Actually, I got out," A voice sounded and many heads turned with smiles on their face looked at the figure.


	5. Dragon's Heart

"What happened?" Erza and Gray made their way over as well.

"We found him in the dark guild we were attacking. They're trying to create something they call a 'dragon god slayer'; if there is anything of the sort. Anyways, it seems they want Natsu's magic power to complete their project," Jellal explained.

"What happened to the dark guild then?" Erza asked.

"We crushed most of the members, but the leader and a few others got away," Jellal informed them.

"I suggest that someone stays with Natsu so this situation doesn't occur again," Charles jumped down from the table.

They all looked at her, but soon agreed to her idea. It was reasonable to be with Natsu. "I'll stay with Salamander. None of you probably want to babysit him," Gajeel stood, making everyone shocked about him volunteering.

"I-I'll help too," Wendy also stood, shy.

"Wendy, you'll be with two boys. I don't think you should," Gray pointed out.

"She's been with us for the past two years. It's not like she'll be uncomfortable with us," Natsu told Gray.

Gray was about to say something back, but Erza cut him off, "That'll do fine. Most of us will most likely be here where we'll keep watch and try to find out the attacker."

The dragon slayers glanced at eachother, giving a small smile. "Though, if anything happens to Wendy, you two will be responsible," Erza warned them, a deadly aura surrounded her, scaring Natsu and Gajeel.

A few laughed, thinking that the two dragon slayers would no longer be afraid of Erza.

That night, the three dragon slayers decided that they would camp out in the woods like they did when they traveled around. "Wow, now I realize how much I miss camping under the stars," Wendy glanced up at the sky to see little white speckles appearing in the dimming sky.

Natsu got the fire started and sat back and looked up at the stars. "It's only been a few days since we did so Wendy. Plus, it's not like the stars will disappear from the sky," Natsu told her.

"Don't worry brat. I'm sure you can ask me or Salamander to go out star gazing with you if you'd like," Gajeel too, was looking up at the stars.

Wendy snapped her head at Gajeel in total shock. Gajeel looked at her with a 'what?' expression and Wendy gave him a smile before looking back up at the stars. After minute of silence, a rustle in the bushes alerted all three dragon slayers, only to see that it was Cobra, or Eric as he preferred, come out of the bushes. "What would you like, Eric?" Natsu asked the dragon slayer.

"I was forced to spend time with you here. The lightning fool couldn't come since he had decided to sit watch at the guild," Eric told them.

"You can stay with us. We were only looking at the stars!" Wendy gave Eric a smile.

Eric gave a nod and came closer to the fire before sitting down. The other three dragon slayers were back to looking at the stars. There was minutes of silence and Eric was seeing what the other three were thinking about, but found that they were all wondering where their foster parent had gone to. "I was wondering, you seem to be super strong as the first generation and I heard about the defeat of the twin dragons at the Grand Magic Games a few years ago. I was wondering if you could train me to get stronger," Eric told them.

No reply came from any dragon slayer and he was wondering if they were all caught up in their thoughts, they didn't hear, but Wendy answered first, "I wouldn't consider myself strong, but thanks to Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, I was able to fight for a longer period of time without falling apart."

"I'm sure Laxus wants to hide to make sure no fights occurred, isn't that right, Laxus?" Natsu asked to what seemed no one in particular, but a rustle in the bushes announced the arrival of the lightning dragon slayer.

"I didn't realize he was in the bushes. Salamander, you've got a pretty good nose," Gajeel gave a small compliment to Natsu.

"I guess you might as well help me train also. We really were no match for the black dragon a couple of years ago," Laxus sat down.

Natsu and Gajeel laughed, confusing both second generation dragon slayers. "Guess that means you don't have real dragon hearts," Gajeel looked at them.

"Yeah, you don't think like a dragon at all. Wendy had learned the true meaning of what it meant to have a dragon heart over our journey. Maybe it's time to also train you also. We could start now," Natsu give them a grin.

"A dragon's heart?" Eric asked.

"The heart of a sky dragon should be pure without hatred and only wanting to heal," Wendy told them.

"A iron dragon's heart should have a hard soul that won't allow them to give up," Gajeel said.

"The heart of a fire dragon should be kind, but protect those who oppose them and their friends," Natsu lay on the ground.

"Now, tell us, what's your dragon heart?" All three asked in perfect unison.

The second generation dragon slayers looked at eachother, totally shocked. "Who taught you this?" Laxus asked.

"Igneel taught to me. Before Igneel left me, he had asked, "What's your dragon heart?". That question stuck to me until I realized it. After I figured it out, I simply taught it to Gajeel through a fight, showing that I fight with my dragon heart. Wendy was taught be us over the past two years about it, making her stronger than ever. Now, it's our turn to teach you about the dragon's heart and its desire," Natsu told them, seeming to be going back to memories.

After that, it seemed all were in deep thought. Eric decided to peer into Laxus' thoughts just see him saying _Natsu, you're really smart. You don't show it, but you are._ Then, Eric snapped into his own thoughts. After awhile, they were all asleep, the stars above them and the fire slowing dying out.


End file.
